Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
As the number of terminals in communication with each base station increases, the chance for interference also increases. Signal processing techniques may be implemented to reduce the chance of interference. One such signal processing technique may be the use of interference randomization. In interference randomization, orthogonal cover codes applied to subcarriers may be adjusted to reduce the chances of interference between each subcarrier. In Long Term Evolution (LTE), multiple positive-acknowledgements/negative-acknowledgements may be sent on an uplink channel to a base station. These multiple positive-acknowledgements/negative-acknowledgements may be sent within one slot to multiplex different users. Cell-specific symbol-level cyclic shift hopping has traditionally been used to reduce interference. However, cell-specific symbol-level cyclic shift hopping alone may not reduce interference to satisfactory levels. Thus, benefits may be realized by improved methods for generating and receiving uplink signaling with reduced interference.